Excuses, Excuses
by Standoutline
Summary: Germany reflects on the day that himself and Italy were confronted about their, "secret, closet relationship" which is in no way true. ...As far as everyone else knows. GerIta, yaoi/slash, drabble/random fluff, T for a curse word, for the 1939 alliance .


Heh, so, in honor of today's date (May Twenty-second, which is the German-Italian alliance which was signed in 1939!), I had challenged myself to post a random fluff-ish drabble on the two…Honestly, it's not the greatest thing I've ever written, but it started with no plot and somehow grew from there! ^^! So, all in all, I'll post this with some pride.

* * *

OoOoOoOo

Germany's arm wrapped tightly around the Italian's waist, resting his head in the hand of his other arm. He looked down at the boy with fondness; a rarely-seen state of contentment in his eye.

The other boy shifted, moving close as possible, sighing in his sleep happily.

Even knowing the other wouldn't feel it, Germany kissed Italy's head lightly.

He loved being able to kiss him. Being able to hold him close, and smell that all-too-familiar sent of garlic and a mixture of fruit… He loved being able to call him _his_, and was more than happy to be called that in return.

He had honestly never felt this way about anyone, as corny as it may sound. He felt possessive, and loving, caring, and… No one had ever _let him_ feel these things before. And, yes, initially, these things scared him, frightened him into false assumptions and manuals.

For months, these confusing thoughts were poured out into only books, and the occasional web search. He had all but locked himself up, unsure of what exactly these emotions meant.

He had searched, and come up with no answers, before finally someone took notice of his new, more-stressed behavior. (Well, other than Italy, who had only thought the German was scarier, and was even quicker to run away, causing more stress and heartache on both ends). And, fortunately or unfortunately, the person to notice and ask was Hungary.

Hungary, who, after hearing every detail of Germany's stressed and difficulties in the last few weeks, laughed. More accurately, she _giggled_, and stated how _adorable_ she found it.

Germany now could see why she had done so. Even to a person who wasn't a "yaoi" obsessed (or, to Germany: pervert), the way he had described everything seemed so…blind.

"_He just… Being around him confuses me…I feel different when it's just the two of us…"_

The farther and farther he had tried to go to justify his statements only made her giggle louder, until she was nearing the point of rolling on the floor.

All of this had caused much, _much_ confusion to Germany.

She had collected herself, and no one could have missed the evil glint in her eyes, even if it only lasted a second.

Then, she had started with questions. All of which, a still-confused Germany answered with no qualms.

"_Do you two still _sleep_ together?"_ _The question immediately caused a blush to Germany's face, and not because of the question itself. Hungary had emphasized the word 'sleep' to a drastic point, even giving suggestive eyes._

_If not for that, the answer would have been a concise 'yes'. But, now that he knew exactly what she _meant _by this…_

_Germany shook his head, "N-no! It's nothing like that…I mean, yes. Sometimes when he has a nightmare, or…well, most of the time even _I _don't know, he sneaks into my bed. It's nothing like what you're suggesting!" His face was near red by this point, and it was mostly due to the fact that Italy was only _right over there, _and that Hungary was only getting louder._

_France's laugh came abruptly behind the two. Germany didn't even have to look to see the smirk that would surely be placed on the Frenchman's face._

"_Ohonhon~…" he started, "so ze rumors are true?"_

"…_Rumors?" Germany looked up curiously, even more so at the sharp glare Hungary had sent to the winking blond._

"_Nothing! There are _no_ such things. Now, go away, Francy-pants." She began to move and shoo him away._

"_Oh, you don't zink he has a right to know?"_

_Germany stood up, giving one of his harshest looks at the two. "Know _what_?"_

_The Hungarian removed her hands, but kept a pointed glare at the gossiping French._

"_~I'm surprised you 'aven't 'eard!" He sent a look over at Italy, who was busy talking with Spain and Romano on the other side of the room, giggling and smiling brightly._

_Germany crossed his arms over his chest, attempting to look uninterested, but prompting the man on nonetheless._

"_Well, ze rumors of you and little Italy…and your secret love affair?"_

_Cue the blush._

_France continued, "And ze fact that neither of your governments indorses gay marriage, or even ze ideals of it…so everything has to be secret, non?"_

_Jaw falling in shock, the Germans face couldn't decide whether it should turn a deeper shade of red, or whiten all together._

"_Z-zat is in no way true!" He practically shouted in defense. "Who on Earth would believe something like that?"_

_The shout, of course, had captured the attention of some of the other nations, who slowly seemed to gather up around the trio._

"_Believe what?" a normally quiet and asleep Greek asked._

"_Germany and Italy's secret love affair." Hungary stated almost as a fact, causing a few more ears to poke up._

_Alright, so Germany's face officially decided that red was the color to turn at this point._

"_That's not-!" He tried protesting._

"_So it _is _true." China shrugged, not particularly shocked._

"_Wait, I-"_

"_Ha-ha! I told you it was about time!" America nudged a certain Brit in the arm, the latter of the two rubbing his forehead._

"_It's not as if it's really a surprise, in the first place."_

"_Not as if _what_ wasn't a surprise?"_

_Things, at this point, had reached hectic meters, what with almost every nation speaking loudly about their opinions. And on things like how all of them knew when it was going to happen ("Defiantly from the beginning of the second war." "Really? I thought it was more after their alliance..."), or where or even who else was involved in it!_

"_V-ve? What are you all talking about?" The happy (if slightly confused) Italian walked over, his brother and Spain not too far behind._

_The room instantly went silent, all eyes settling on Italy. (Except for Germany, who was too red to be focused on anything but the floor right then.)_

_Hungary quickly ran through the crowd, not able to wait for his reaction, "About your and Germany's love for each other, of course!" she smiled brightly, hugging him instantly._

_This only caused more confusion on Italy's part._

"_My love for him?" a quick nod from the Hungarian caused a small blush on Italy's cheeks, "O-oh… B-but I don't…not like _that_!" Italy laughed awkwardly, steadily getting redder. "I-I love him as my BFF!" He smiled brighter, moving back a bit._

_Romano snorted, "Damn straight."_

_Most of the eyes shifted to the German, some questioning, others pitying, thinking that was the worst way to get rejected. And in front of the whole world, nonetheless._

_Germany made a disgruntled noise, "That's what I was trying to _tell_ all of you! There is no such affair!"_

_Silently, France gave the money back to England, pouting slightly at another loss._

_Italy shook his head wildly, laughing nervously. "Nope! Sometimes I wonder how you all get these ideas, ve!" He continued his awkward laugh._

_Hungary pouted, "But…I wanted to believe it so badly! Japan had even gotten pictures-!"_

_A quick door slam was heard, and a quick look around the room gave everyone the idea that Japan had fled._

"_Pictures…?" Italy asked, "Of us?" He smiled, back to the innocence of a child, "I wanna see, I wanna see!" he left with Hungary quickly, happy about seeing the photos of him with his best friend._

_Germany, still left in the room with a few others, sighed and shook his head. "One zing I have to agree with Italy on, is that you all have some crazy ideas…" He packed up his things and left the room silently, praying this was the last he would ever hear about this crazy theory._

_OoOoOoOo_

Honestly, the only problem Germany had yet to figure out, was how on Earth France had gotten such accurate information…

OoOoOoOo

Thank you for reading~! ^.^!


End file.
